Turning the Tables
by VampwithAttitude
Summary: So Loki has been a woman before, many times. Comic-verse . Now it's Tony's turn. Established relationship. Porn. Genderswapping. FrostIron. Tony/Loki slash.


"This…is odd." Loki didn't reply, or move. He seemed frozen in his position sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, his outer armor layer laid out beside him. Tony spun slowly in the mirror, his hands pressed on the dip of his hips, before slowly sliding up his body, over his stomach, to cup his newly acquired breasts. "Odd but, I could get used to it." One of his hands skimmed over his bottom lip as he skeptically gazed at it in his reflection. "Clearly not long-term though."

"Clearly." Loki finally spoke, his tone dryly amused. "Are you quite finished with admiring yourself?" Tony sucked his bottom lip under his teeth, his hands sliding around to palm his ass, turning to face Loki but craning his head over his shoulder to see his backside in the mirror.

"Mm, not quite." He rolled his shoulders, mesmerized by how they looked. He didn't look that different, if he was honest, which was slightly insulting toward his male ego. His ass was pretty much the same, and still hot, so he was cool with that. His hair was the same, short and mussed, and his lips were a little thicker. His hips were a wider, expected, and his face was softer, minus the beard; obviously. His breasts, he observed, were smaller than he'd hoped for but not so that they were practically non-existent. Maybe a C? He heard the sound of fabric shifting and didn't have to look up to see Loki approaching him. "Don't be so impatient. This is my first time as a woman. I wanna experiment." Loki rolled his eyes in the reflection.

"There is little time for patience. Your friends may notice your disappearance." Tony pressed the palm of one hand under his chin and puckered his lips in the mirror. Loki chuckled softly. "Even female, you are vain." Tony stuck his tongue out at him and then ran it over his top lip, lowering his eyelashes, and grinning seductively at Loki through the mirror.

"Well, vanity has always been my strong point." He murmured, turning to face the god, and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Besides, if I'm vain, what does that make you? It takes one to know one, Loki."

The god in question merely looked down into his eyes, his expression mixing with impatience and amusement. "It makes me eager to touch this new body of yours and take advantage of our little time together to show you why I've enjoy being a woman so much." Tony's eyes flared.

"Go for it." Loki's hands found his hips and pulled him closer, fingers brushing over his skin like feathers, and Tony's hands found the buckles in Loki's armor. "I really hate your clothes, have I ever told you that?" Loki smiled, showing teeth, and took Tony's hands in his own bringing them to his lips. Oh god, he wasn't going to go soppy now that Tony was a woman, was he? Because this wasn't going to last, and he didn't think he could handle romance with a NorseGod. It sounded lethal.

"Constantly." Loki answered him, closing his eyes for barely a second, and magicing his armor away. "And I always help, do I not?" Tony scowled.

"Undressing is foreplay. What's the point if—" Loki silenced him by leaning down and pressing his lips to his. He kissed in starts, feverish, and then slowing to chaste kisses.

"There are other ways to excite you," Loki said against his mouth. "Undressing me need not be it." Tony moaned against him when hands firmly grasped his ass, and ground his hips against Loki's.

"Show me." He said, startling himself with how breathless he sounded. Loki kissed him softly again, his hands sliding up to skim over Tony's back. They tumbled onto the bed with a grace that only a god could manage and Tony pinned Loki down to kiss him more. The way his breasts felt, pressed against Loki's firm chest, was, well. He could never really find the words to describe sex. Bending his body backwards, Tony made himself comfortable on top of Loki, and pulled the gods hands over to his breasts. Loki sat up and gathered Tony up in his arms; the smaller of the two seated on his knees, and rubbed his thumbs over Tony's erect nipples. And god, if it didn't feel good.

A lot better than when Tony had, had a feel of them himself. Loki's mouth found Tony's neck and the combination of his hands all over Tony's boobs, his erection pressing against Tony's stomach, and his fucking wonderfully talented tongue mapping it's way over Tony's neck and shoulders had him almost keening with need.

Tony hand came down to stroke Loki's shaft and he grinned into Loki's mouth when that earned him a full-throated groan. He began to slide down, ready to give Loki the blowjob of the year but the god beneath him shifted and rolled them over.

"Not tonight." Before Tony could say anything, his mouth was pressed shut by one of Loki's fingers, and he stared up at him with a raised eyebrow. Taking a firm hold on Tony's thighs, Loki lifted them up just slightly off of the sheets and lowered himself down until his head was between them. Tony sucked in a breath when he realized what he was going to do, having done so with other women before. He'd seen how they'd reacted, becoming something so much less than composed, and didn't know exactly what it'd do to him. Loki gazed up at him through lidded eyelashes. "The sheets are quite ready for your hands to fist in." He quipped. Tony opened his mouth to tell him that his hair was better suited for that purpose but all that came out was a breathy moan when Loki pressed his lips to the new equipment Tony had.

"A-Oh." His shoulders rolled up on their own accord and his fingers twitched on the bed. It was strange, and amazing all at the same time. Loki's mouth pressed in deeper and when his tongue came out to play, Tony's hands were curling around the sheets, while his thighs shook around Loki's shoulders, his feet knocking against the gods back. His back arched off the bed, dropping and rising along with each lick of Loki's tongue while he shamelessly instructed the god on where to apply his mouth. "Ah—God. Yes—just—there, there! No lower, oh _god_…" Loki chuckled against the most sensitive parts, sending the most wonderful vibrations through Tony's skin, and his mouth opened in silent pleasure.

When Loki used his thumb and forefinger to spread his clit, still licking and suckling at everything and everywhere, Tony's entire back came off the bed as he abruptly sat up before falling back down and curving his back; squirming on the bed trying desperately to get more of him in Loki's mouth. "Oh please—" He gasped and moaned as curses and endearments flew out of his mouth. There was the strangest feeling of something other than Loki's saliva between his legs, and with the warmth coiling in his stomach, and with how turned on he was, it took him a second to figure out what it was. Oh god, he was wet. He was horny, needy, and _wet_. "Well I've tried everything now." He mumbled, his voice still very breathy, and slightly hoarse. He shuddered when Loki's fingers joined his tongue and was only slightly surprised when one slipped in him. It was...weird. To say the least.

"Yes?"Loki asked, his cool breath making Tony's vagina almost spasm with desire. It took an embarrassingly long time for Tony to realize that Loki had asked a question and he nodded, one of his hands curling in Loki's hair and bringing his mouth back down.

"Yes, yes. Good. Fine. I'm fine. Just—more. Gimme more." Loki eagerly obliged, his tongue moving faster as his teeth grazed over the skin and Tony was almost hiccupping now, because that's how his moans sounded to him and, god, he was such a slut. "Ngh, hurry up. Want you—in me—_please _just—GOD!" Loki had answered his pleas by adding another finger and if this was Tony's female virginity being lost here, then it explained why everything felt so fantastically odd. Loki's fingers thrusted in him, lube not needed at all, and Tony's thanked every single star that they were in a hotel and not the Avengers tower because there was not one of them that would not have been able to hear him. "Please—in me. Can I—you?" Loki's response was to press his fingers in deeper and lean forward so that his face was level with Tony's one, adding a third as he went.

Tony could feel his face burning, knew it was bright red, and his stomach was heaving and he guessed he was hyperventilating but man if Loki knew how to treat a woman. He moaned softly when Loki kissed the tip of one of his nipples before swirling his tongue around it. His fingers were still thrusting into Tony and his other hand cupped the breast he was tonguing. Tony bent his head and kissed at Loki's shoulder and neck, releasing the sheets and sliding his hands over the curves of Loki's back. His hands went lower and then he pressed a finger in through Loki's entrance making the god almost bite down on his nipple.

He grinned innocently when Loki's head snapped up to look at him. "Well, I always bottom. Your ass needs love too."

"Mm, perhaps another time." Tony withdrew his finger but made sure his eyes were locked on Loki's when he popped it into his mouth for a taste. Loki's eyes flashed and the fingers were out of Tony in an instant, the hands they were part of stroking Loki's erect cock instead.

"Wait. Condoms." Loki paused, looking up at her. "I don't wanna get pregnant." Loki smirked, leaning forward to kiss him softly before pressing the tip of his length by Tony's entrance.

"I'm a god, my dear Tony." He whispered against Tony's lips, "Whether you were male or female would have made no difference." And before Tony could fully grasp the concept of Loki being able to impregnate him, Loki pushed in and all thought went from his mind. It was a sharp sort of pleasure and he could feel his muscles relaxing to accommodate Loki's impressive cock. Unlike when he'd lost his anal-virginity to some guy at his 18th party, there was no pain or effort needed. Loki's cock easily slid in, probably because of how wet Tony was, and his hands found the skin of Loki's back and dug in.

Above him Loki groaned, shifting Tony's hips so as to get as much of himself in Tony as possible before he pulled out again, to just the tip. His next thrust was more controlled and whatever spot in Tony counted as pleasure, he hit. "Ohhhh, god. Yes, god yes, Loki." There was no 'easing-into-it' with Loki, no 'this is your first time' blues, just pure hard sex. And fuck was it good. "Harder—please. Harder." Tony's breasts wobbled with each thrust and he cupped them with his hands, pressing them together, pushing them apart, jiggling them, whatever. Loki bent his neck and suckled at them again and shit, Tony was gonna come already and they'd barely started. "Nghhmmm, faster. God, fuck me. Just fuck me, Loki."

"I would have thought—that was what I was doing already." Tony pressed his thighs in closer, his hands finding the dip where neck meets shoulder on Loki and pulling himself closer until they were both sitting up. Loki's hands found his ass and he lifted Tony up again and again, still thrusting himself. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, moaning in his ear, and throwing his head back at each hard thrust. When Loki's pants became heavier, he pressed a hand on the gods shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, being pulled alongside him, and kissing any protests away.

"I'm in control now." He purred, twisting one of Loki's nipples with one hand while holding Loki's cock up steady for him to lift himself down onto. He got used to the feeling pretty quickly and sped his movements up, keeping his eyes on Loki's the entire time. His breasts moved with him and he cupped them in a firm hold, keeping them still. "You close?" He ground out, his voice having gone up a few octaves from pleasure, or maybe that was just because he was female now. Loki grunted his answer, thrusting up to match Tony before pulling him down to kiss. Tony felt Loki's fingers find his clit and made a noise that sounded like 'hahh' against Loki's teeth, pressing himself closer to those fingers. With another thrust, Loki came in him with a sigh, all cold breath and dazed groaning but Tony wouldn't let him rest, moaning in his moan and grinding his hips.

Loki rolled them over again and slipped his cock from Tony, his fingers taking over while his mouth occupied the rest. Tony bit his lip, whimpering and keening under Loki. Coming felt like someone had doused him in warm water from the inside out and his entire body relaxed. Loki smiled up at him before crawling up to lie there beside him. Tony curled a hand around Loki's waist and kissed his neck. "Change me back?" Loki squirmed when he flicked a nipple teasingly.

"Later. I want you to ride me again." Tony rose up on one elbow and pressed their noses together.

"I can do that as a man." He informed him, his tongue darting out to lick the top of Loki's lips.

"Mm…" Loki's hands slid between Tony's legs and he grinned viciously. "That can be arranged."


End file.
